1. Field
The description relates to a reflecting module for optical image stabilization (OIS) and a camera module including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, camera modules have been generally installed in portable electronic devices such as tablet personal computers (PCs), laptop PCs, and the like, as well as in smartphones, and an autofocusing function, an optical image stabilization (OIS) function, a zoom function, and the like, have been implemented in camera modules for mobile terminals.
However, in order to implement various functions, the structures of such camera modules have become complicated and the sizes thereof have increased, resulting in difficulty in mounting such camera modules in portable electronic devices.
In addition, when a lens or an image sensor is directly moved for the purpose of optical image stabilization, both a weight of the lens or of the image sensor itself and weights of other members to which the lens or the image sensor is attached should be considered, and a certain level or more of driving force is thus required, resulting in increased power consumption.